Fallen So Far
by KrystalBlaze - Jerikor
Summary: Obi-Wan has been accused of murder. But he alone knows the one person person who really did it: Qui-Gon Jinn. How can he convince the Council of his innocence when he himself can't choose between his loyalty for Qui-Gon the need to do what is right?


A new story. Someone emailed me concerning my other fic Breathe, and I accidentally erased it. Please email me again. I'm sorry I didn't reply.  
  
Disclaimer- everything belongs to George except for Kirana Reeves.  
  
Enjoy this one. It's far different than what I usually write.  
  
~= Italics  
  
~Blazer aka KrystalBlaze~  
  
Fallen So Far  
  
Obi-Wan bowed on one knee before the Council, which was never his custom: bowing on one knee did not fit his fancy. It was, to him, a way of submitting, admitting he was to be a tool of the Council, which was not true in the least, but still, Obi- Wan felt as such. But today was different. Today was very different  
  
"You know why you have been brought before the Council, Padawan Kenobi." Jedi Master Mace Windu looked at the twenty year old Padawan sternly, giving the young man his worst look of disapproval.  
  
"Yes, Master, I do." Obi-Wan laced his voice with regret.  
  
"What you did to Kirana Reeves cannot be forgiven," Depa Billaba said with concern. "And it will not be. But the only thing we wish to know, Obi-Wan, is why you did what you did."  
  
"All we want is an explanation as to why you did these things, Obi-Wan," Adi Gallia said gently. "Give us some insight into your mind."  
  
Obi-Wan let his gaze fall upon Master Yoda, who had mysteriously remained silent. Yoda looked at him thoughtfully, giving him no leeway as to what the older Master was thinking. The Padawan bowed his head lower than beneath the scrutiny of the Jedi.  
  
"Padawan," Yoda said sharply, suddenly. "Know this, you must: press charges against you, Kirana's family is intending."  
  
Kenobi looked up in shock. "What?" he choked out, barely able to contain the anguish he felt.  
  
"Help you, we will!" Yoda said quickly. "If know, we do, the events which transpired before the attack on Kirana came. But know this, we must. Why she is dead, we must. And what you did to her, we must know. What happened, Padawan?"  
  
Obi-Wan hid his eyes in shame. How could he talk to them? How could he explain to them what he was forbidden to tell anyone? His Master had told him this, his Master had dictated this. Choking, he gasped. How could he snitch? He could tell no one anything, the charge would become to death.  
  
~But you are a Jedi. A Jedi is not to be afraid of death. Never.~  
  
"Perhaps Master Jinn-"  
  
"As was discussed before," Mace Windu cut him off. "Master Jinn will in no way be a part of what you say, and anything you say will be kept from him."  
  
Angered, Obi-Wan stood. "Masters, he did nothing wrong, the blame should be put upon me!"  
  
There was silence until Adi Gallia spoke. "We said nothing about Master Jinn being involved in anyway."  
  
The Padawan wanted to strike himself. He had just blurted out that somehow his Master was involved in the crime. How would his Master forgive this sin, the unforgivable sin?  
  
His mind suddenly drifted back to when he had taken his vows.  
  
~I will protect my Master, I will be faithful to him, follow his orders and harm him in no way, sacrificing myself for him, if need be called upon. I will heed his will, letting nothing come between us. I will never leave him behind unless ordered. I will not act on my own will on something I know will not work, using my own judgment. I accept the fact I am no longer just my own, but my Master's as well. I will follow him and protect him. Thus is my job as Padawan. I accept these facts with great happiness and look forward to doing this with pride. ~  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
He jerked back to the present. "Yes, Master?" He would give Qui-Gon up in no way. He would stay faithful to his vow, no matter how twisted and sick Qui-Gon really was, no matter how wrong he was. He had taken his vow and that was that.  
  
"Are you ready to discuss what happened?" Mace said irritably.  
  
"No, Master, I am not." Obi-Wan said it without a moment's hesitation. "I believe. I believe that I have information in my room about what happened, perhaps a hair or something of the person who really hurt Kirana."  
  
"Then you know who did it?" Depa demanded.  
  
"No, I did not say that."  
  
"You are treading on dangerous grounds, Padawan Kenobi," Mace said.  
  
Obi-Wan had nothing to say to that.  
  
"Dismissed, you are, Padawan Kenobi. Return to us in two standard hours, you will." Yoda released him. "May the Force be with you."  
  
He bowed again. "And with you, Master."  
  
§~§~§~§~§  
  
Qui-Gon restlessly paced in his room. He was anxious. He did not trust the boy. Obi-Wan had lost all his trust. The Jedi Master knew the Council suspected something. That was why they had not let him be present. He gritted his teeth. All his planning could now be worth nothing. it all depended upon Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
The door pushed open. Once he was sure it was his apprentice, the Master grabbed him and pushed him on the bed. Obi-Wan landed hard, and his eyes grew wide in alarm. He did not fear his Master, but there was something in Qui-Gon's eyes that was to be reckoned with. The apprentice gulped.  
  
"What did you say to them?" he asked, his voice a low growl, knowing well there were others in the rooms surrounding theirs.  
  
"I told them nothing, Master, I swear it." He breathed deeply. "But I am to return to them in two hours, and they are expecting a full account of why Kirana Reeves is dead and what "I" did to her."  
  
Qui-Gon grabbed Obi-Wan's face with two hands. "What do you mean by "I", Obi-Wan? I can hear the sarcasm in your voice, Padawan." He said the last word with loathing.  
  
"Master-"  
  
"You killed her, Obi-Wan, not me. Don't you remember that you killed her, and I am free of blame? I tried to stop you, my dear apprentice, but you wouldn't listen. It was your blood they found on her. Not mine. How can you suggest that I did anything to harm that young girl?"  
  
Startled, Obi-Wan tried to pull away. "I didn't suggest anything, Master." His voice was soft. "But you did do it, Qui-Gon, why are you blaming me? I understand I should protect you, but why are you denying it to me?"  
  
Anger spurred through the Master and before he could think he had backhanded his Padawan with the power of a man charged by anger and fueled by hatred. The young man fell onto the bed, a cry escaping. He held his injured eye, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Breathing hard, Qui-Gon backed away. "I thought we discussed this," he said, trying to sound even. There was no reply. The rage built behind Qui-Gon's eyes like a dam. He clenched his fist, struggling not to hit Obi-Wan again. This time he wouldn't be able to stop himself from possibly beating him to death. "We discussed this all ready, Obi-Wan," he said again.  
  
Obi-Wan just breathed, looking at his Master with something akin to hate in his blue-green eyes.  
  
The Jedi Master bit his lip and spoke through clenched teeth. "We did discuss this all ready. You are sworn to protect me, and by that right, you will take the blame for my mistakes. You are so young, my dear apprentice, and I am but at my deathbed. Have a heart and let me have my last years in peace."  
  
"I did not swear to lie for you when you did something you know is wrong," Obi-Wan spat, jumping up and letting his hand rest on his lightsaber hilt. "I lied for you because I didn't want you hurt! If the Council dispelled me, I would have gone peacefully. But there's something in you, Master, some darkness! I can sense it! If I had left, I would have left knowing my Master was furnished in the ways of the Light. But I will not leave peacefully knowing that you are in the ways of the Dark!"  
  
Qui-Gon but his lip so hard it bled. "Padawan, listen to my reasoning. You might as well take this in stride and with some honor. They are going to charge you, Padawan, not myself. It was your blood they found, not mine. And I, my dear friend, have an alibi."  
  
"But you were-"  
  
"I, unlike you, have friends that I can trust."  
  
"Lowlife friends!" Obi-Wan cried. "Just like you!"  
  
This time Qui-Gon let his fist fly. Obi-Wan dove out of the way and his Master instead took out his frustration upon the innocent wall. Obi-Wan watched in shock as Qui-Gon drove his fist into the wall again and again. No doubt, his Master was imaging it was him, and if it had been, Obi-Wan knew he would be dead. Dead as day. It only occurred to him then that maybe Qui-Gon wanted him over and done with, wanted him gone so he could no more harm.  
  
Breathing hard, Obi-Wan turned and ran out the room, his mind wanting to explode with confusion. Was it more his right to save himself or was it more important to save his Master from explosion?  
  
§~§~§~§~§  
  
It was Master Mace Windu that caught him trying to escape.  
  
Obi-Wan stole out of his room and headed straight to the turbo-lift that would take him to the last level of the Temple where he could catch a transport. As soon as he exited the room he saw that would not be a plan. Master Windu was striding down the hall, talking with Adi Gallia about something. They were walking to Qui-Gon's room.  
  
The apprentice knew turning back into the room wouldn't be an option. Instead he turned about and went walking the other way. He could feel the eyes of the Council members as he hurriedly walked down the corridor and turned the corner. As soon as he did that, he sprinted as fast as he could to the stairs, which would be much quicker given the situation.  
  
As he ran down the stairs, he barreled into a mob of seventh year students. As he struggled past them, he realized with regret that many of these students had been in the lightsaber class he had helped teach two months ago. The result was many of them ran after him, trying to show him the skills he had helped teach them.  
  
"Good, good!" he yelled at them. He ran down a corridor, a couple hot on his tail, and his voice to them a sign of encouragement. "I'm in a hurry!" They gave no sign of heeding. Groaning, he stopped, turned, and knocked them down with a Force shove that was felt by every other Force sensitive in the hall.  
  
"Hey!" one student cried.  
  
"Sorry!" Obi-Wan turned and ran the other way towards the stair case, barely able to stand the looks the Jedi in the hall were giving him. Just as he rounded the corner, Mace Windu stepped in front of them, and the two toppled down the stairs, Obi-Wan landing on his head when they finally reached the end. Mace rolled into, causing his head to clank back. He groaned, although the Jedi around were laughing and pointing at the pair.  
  
Mace was not pleased. "What were you doing, racing down the halls like that?" He stood up, brushing off his cloak. He did not offer to help the young Jedi as he stood shakily, holding his head. Mace allowed a trace of concern to show. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Master-" Obi-Wan panted, about to tell the Master he believed he had suffered a concussion.  
  
"What's that?" Before Obi-Wan could stop him, Mace grabbed his head and examined the swelling of his eye where Qui-Gon had hit him. "Who hit you?"  
  
Obi-Wan jerked away. "No one," he said, struggling not to show the pain in his head. "I think it came from now. I think I have a concussion."  
  
"You're bleeding on the back of your head," Mace said disapprovingly, looking at the marble Obi-Wan had slammed into. Suddenly he laughed. "I suppose I should thank you: I rolled into you. I guess that means you saved me from running into the marble."  
  
Glancing at the marble, Obi-Wan gave him a tense smile. "But I ran into you." He felt the back of his head and felt a sticky dampness.  
  
"Padawan Kenobi, I have orders to take you to the Council chambers," Mace said grimly, getting down to business suddenly. "Qui-Gon is there."  
  
Obi-Wan stared at him.  
  
"It's time you told us what happened, Obi-Wan," Mace said heavily, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
  
§~§~§~§~§  
  
"My Padawan should be dishonorably discharged from the Jedi Order, Masters," Qui-Gon demanded as he stood before the Council of eleven. Mace Windu was not present, which Qui-Gon found odd. He planted his voice calm and full of remorse and regret. Holding his head down, he appeared to have the stance of a man who had just been beaten down and left for dead. "Masters, I know he did this awful deed. I know he killed that girl. It pains me to admit that I believe he is capable of more murders. He is a threat if he remains a Jedi. As I have been his teacher for many years, I can tell you that he has little control over his anger."  
  
Many of the Master exchanged glances, unbelieving. Obi-Wan Kenobi was an exceptional student, a model for all young apprentices. He was calm, strong in the voice, and his lightsaber skills awestruck even the oldest Jedi Master. To have Qui-Gon tell them his apprentice was easily angered was like telling them the Force did not exist.  
  
Qui-Gon knew his white lie had just exploded in his face. He had been cursed with an exceptional Padawan, and the Masters saw this as it was. He dug his fingernails into the palm of his hand. He had slipped up. He could not afford this again. He was all ready doubtful in the eyes of Council. That little rat had some something to ensure that. Yoda looked at him knowingly.  
  
"Masters, he hides this well from you!" Qui-Gon acted as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "Masters, to do this, he must be wise in the ways of the Dark Side."  
  
This time there was a noticeable stir. And Yoda laughed. His former Padawan looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Hard to believe, this is. Strong in the Force, Padawan Kenobi is. To the Dark Side, he has fallen, so sure? Believe it, I do not. In the Dark ways, he knows nothing of. How could he learn? His Master, you are. Taught him, have you?"  
  
Qui-Gon snapped back as if he had been hit. What? This was not possible! How could Yoda even suggest that? How could he? Qui-Gon was strong in the Light Side of the Force! He only wanted Obi-Wan gone so that he rest in peace without that threat of exposure. He had done one thing wrong. It had been a harsh mistake, but without the Jedi Qui-Gon had nothing. Obi-Wan had so much ahead of him, even without the Jedi. Who would care if he was gone?  
  
"Master-" Qui-Gon began.  
  
"Quiet, you will be!" Yoda's voice was sharp and loud. "Enough lies, Master Jinn, enough! Suspect this, I greatly do. Saddens my heart, it does, but do what is right, I will. Reluctant, Padawan Kenobi has been. But the truth, we must seek. What was done to Kirana Reeves cannot be forgiven. But punish the person who did it to her, we will do. Padawan Kenobi did not harm her. Sense that, I do."  
  
Qui-Gon opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Master Windu has brought Padawan Kenobi." Yoda waved a hand and the doors flew open. Obi-Wan and Mace Windu stood there, waiting to come in.  
  
Qui-Gon flinched at Obi-Wan's rapidly swelling eye. If the Council questioned his apprentice about it, it would be the end for Qui-Gon. Abuse of Padawans was a grave offense in the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan wouldn't even need to breathe a word of Kirana Reeves and still, the Master would be dispelled.  
  
Mace left Obi-Wan standing next to Qui-Gon in the middle of the room. He proceeded to his seat. The Master and Padawan looked at each other quickly, then away.  
  
"Padawan Kenobi," Mace Windu said evenly. "I know you know the truth about what happened to Kirana Reeves. I sense your reluctance to tell us. I understand this. Qui-Gon, my friend." Mace hesitated. "I am asking you to please go to a meditation room until we call for you. Padawan Kenobi will remain and tell his story."  
  
Suddenly Qui-Gon exploded. "Masters, my Padawan is a disgrace to the Jedi Order with his antics on Kirana Reeves. He attacked her for his own pleasure, and left her for dead when he was done! How can you allow this monster to stay? His blood was found with hers, on her clothes! Is that not enough evidence? I don't wish for harm to come to him, but how can I trust him?"  
  
"Enough, Qui-Gon! To the meditation room, go now!" Yoda's voice was full of anger.  
  
"Master-"  
  
"He will not repeat that order again, Master Jinn," Adi Gallia said, her voice ice.  
  
Qui-Gon opened his mouth, closed it, shook his head, and then did a hasty bow. "Thank you for your time," he muttered. "May the Force be with you." The Council members did not return the parting as Qui-Gon slammed out the room and stomped down the hall.  
  
"I've sent a security guard to watch him," Mace said heavily. He sighed. "It is terrible it has come to this."  
  
"Agree, I do," Yoda said. He turned to Obi-Wan. "Your eyes, Padawan: how did it come about?"  
  
Obi-Wan hesitated.  
  
"Please tell us, Obi-Wan," Mace said. "Your Master will not be harmed for what he did to you."  
  
His voice shaded with reluctance, Obi-Wan told them. He could not stand the way the Masters were looking at him. "After I went back to my room. we had an argument. He got extremely angry. He. he hit me."  
  
Mace glanced at Yoda. "But I don't think he meant to hurt me, Masters!" Obi-Wan couldn't believe he was defending his Master. The knowledge that he was right and the honoring of his vow battled inside of him.  
  
"Hitting a Padawan is an extreme offense," Mace said. "But in light of the more important issue, we will overlook it."  
  
Obi-Wan breathed, and then stopped when he realized they were going to ask him to tell the truth about what really happened to Kirana Reeves.  
  
"It's time to tell us who really attacked Kirana, Obi-Wan." Depa Billaba's voice was grim.  
  
"But my Master."  
  
"The truth is more important!" Depa cried. "Your Master took a vow when he became a Knight to always protect the innocent."  
  
"And we know you're innocent, Obi-Wan," Mace said.  
  
"He's not doing a good job of it, then, is he?" Adi asked, irony in her tone.  
  
Obi-Wan flinched. They had him backed up to a wall. He could practically reach out his hand and touch it. He didn't want to touch it. It was so hard, so cold and gray. The wall wasn't really there, of course, but Obi-Wan knew what it really was, what was there, lurking behind him like a shadow: the truth.  
  
"Tell us." The two words from Yoda broke Obi-Wan.  
  
And so he told them.  
  
§~§~§~§~§  
  
"We were sent on a mission to a planet called Jyrus. It wasn't that hard a mission. The only thing we were sent to do was protect the Royal Family from their attackers. We were only supposed to be there for a week at the most, until the monarch's security force could catch their attackers. It wasn't very exciting. The planet was beautiful, but we had to protect the family, and they didn't go out much. They feared too much for their lives. We waited the week for the security force to catch the attackers so we could leave.  
  
"It didn't turn out that way, not at all. The security force could not catch the criminals. We were there for a standard month, waiting. And then it got down to two months. and still, the family did not go out.  
  
"It was a small family, the King and Queen, and their daughter and son. Their daughter was. she was nineteen, a year younger than I. Their son was but an infant. They stayed together most of the time, but sometimes the daughter went out to the courtyard for a while to get fresh air. Qui-Gon knew the days indoors were getting hard on me, so he let me accompany her while he guarded the family.  
  
"She was. attracted to me." Obi-Wan sighed. "She made several advances to me."  
  
"This was Kirana?" Adi looked at Yoda and Mace.  
  
"Yes, Master. It got. annoying. I wouldn't have gone out with her anymore, but it was the only time I could breathe fresh air, and besides, she always insisted I go with her, and her mother commanded it. She was very provocative. She wore revealing clothes, said some things to me. Masters, she was infatuated, I didn't know what to do.  
  
"But finally their attackers were caught. The King was very happy. He threw a kingdom wide party. We would have left that day, but he insisted we stay. So we stayed. Qui-Gon went his own way, I the other. We were going to depart at nine o' clock standard time.  
  
"I don't know where Qui-Gon went. I myself went into the woods to have a walk. Kirana followed me. She had been drinking some sort of beverage that made her dizzy. She attacked me from behind, knocking me down."  
  
"She attacked you? Did she have intentions of harm?" Depa asked, alarmed.  
  
"No, Master, her intentions were simply. she wanted. she didn't want to hurt me. She wanted to. how do I put this. she wanted."  
  
"We understand, Obi-Wan," Mace said.  
  
Obi-Wan felt his cheeks go red. "Thank you, Master. She jumped on me. I rolled off of her and started to run away. She called after me, but she was too dizzy to chase me. I stopped running after a while and just stood there. It's very beautiful on Jyrus. I can't describe it to you. I meditated on the beauty.  
  
"After that, I went back the way I had come, because that was the only way I knew. I didn't expect to find Kirana there." He sighed heavily. "She was dead."  
  
After that, he tensed, and didn't go on.  
  
"Go on, Padawan," Yoda encouraged.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon was there as well. He had. he raped her. She wasn't dead, just unconscious. I couldn't believe it, Master. I just couldn't. He grabbed me, and dragged me to the transport. I was in shock. How could Qui-Gon do that? I though maybe he had drunk something, but he was perfectly normal. That scared me more than anything.  
  
"When we got to the transport, he made me take off. I flew the transport out. When he were hyperspace, he pushed me down and made me promise I wouldn't say a word of what had happened, I wouldn't speak of anything. He didn't hurt me physically. but he kept beating upon my mind the fact that I couldn't say a word of this to anyone, that if I did, I would break my vow to protect him. I agreed."  
  
Obi-Wan looked down. "I thought Kirana would wake and go back to the party. I don't think that happened. No one knows what really happened, but she's dead. She was robbed, and then someone murdered her."  
  
He gulped. "That's all I know."  
  
The Council sat in silence, stunned. How could one of their own do this to a young girl and then go to great lengths to cover it up?  
  
"Your blood was found on her body, Obi-Wan," Adi said.  
  
Obi-Wan cocked his head. "I know. Qui-Gon had some in his pack."  
  
"What? Why?" Yoda raised his ears.  
  
Obi-Wan clenched his jaw. "We've been on many missions where we've been hurt. We decided to bring our own supply of each other's blood if we're trapped on a world which doesn't supply it. I didn't think he would use it for such a reason."  
  
"He blackmailed you, Obi-Wan," Mace said. "He knew they would suspect you because of Kirana infatuation with you, and he fed the fire. He probably didn't think she would die, but this was just in case. This is intolerable. We cannot allow him to remain in the Order with this charge. We know he did this. It's clear as day. Kirana's family is going to charge Obi-Wan."  
  
"We can convince them Qui-Gon did it," Depa said. "The entire Council encouraging them will be enough."  
  
"But then they'll charge Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan blurted.  
  
"As is rightfully so," Mace said evenly. "We also must adhere to the rules of the Senate. We cannot allow Qui-Gon to remain in the Order."  
  
"Yes, in the Order, Qui-Gon will not remain."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Obi-Wan, you have done a great thing by trying to protect your Master." Adi's voice was firm. "But we cannot allow this. He will be discharged."  
  
Obi-Wan mouth hung open.  
  
"We will take care of everything." Mace's voice was gentle. "Do not go back to your room. You will share my quarters for tonight. Go there. This Council will call the Senate and let them pick up Qui-Gon to be tried."  
  
"Can I-"  
  
"Obi-Wan, you can't say good-bye. He doesn't want to see you right now. I fear for you. His anger will be great."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. "What will I do?" he asked.  
  
"We will find you a new Master, Padawan Kenobi," Adi said. "We know it is late for you to have another Master, but this is the way it must be."  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes in pain and backed up. "Is this all, then?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Thank you, Obi-Wan," Yoda said. "Leave now, you will. May the Force be with you."  
  
"May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan whispered. He turned and struggled out of the room, a great weight falling upon his shoulders.  
  
As soon as he got out of the Chambers, he ran.  
  
§~§~§~§~§  
  
The security guard watching Qui-Gon's door saw Obi-Wan run by. As soon as he saw this, he turned and went into the meditation room.  
  
"All is done," he said in a whisper. "You will be tried."  
  
"Then he did it?" Qui-Gon's voice was heartbroken.  
  
"He did, my friend. He is a good actor." The guard looked at Qui-Gon sadly. "I feel for you."  
  
"I could not bear to see him tried," Qui-Gon said. "He would have been convicted. He killed her, they would have realized that."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I admire your sacrifice," the guard said. "You love him deeply to be tried for him."  
  
"I do." Qui-Gon wanted to cry. "How could he do this? How could he have fallen so far?"  
  
"But you still love him."  
  
"Love is unconditional."  
  
§~§~§~§~§  
  
The guard met Obi-Wan three days later in the gardens.  
  
"What has been decided?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
"Mace Windu is my new Master," Obi-Wan said with a sick grin. "And Qui-Gon has been found guilty and will spend the rest of his life on a jail planet."  
  
"That was quick," the guard said.  
  
"They wanted him over and done with."  
  
"Those little stunts in your room were great. It really added onto the effect of the court once they saw them."  
  
"You were there?"  
  
"No, just a friend." The guard smiled. "Your turn is complete."  
  
"Good." Obi-Wan leaned back on the bench.  
  
The guard watched the young man and smiled again. Qui-Gon Jinn was gone forever. Now the Chosen One wouldn't be found.  
  
And he had Obi-Wan Kenobi as a new apprentice.  
  
Lord Sidious smiled. 


End file.
